Fide Et Amore
by We burn brighter together
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's father wants her to have a "normal" life,since she's a celebrity and latest 'It Girl', and says that she'll fit in just fine. But hey, she's Katniss Everdeen,a famous celebrity. '"Fitting in" won't be easy. So what happens when Cato Hadley, school hottie, has his eye out for her? Slightly OOC, Modern day.
1. That boy is trouble

**(A/N)Hey! I'm a new fanfiction newbie and I know I suck at writing, so please bare with me! I'll get better along the way though. One day, I decided that I really wanted to write a Catoniss fanfic, and so I came up with a story, sat down, opened up word pad, and started typing. And boom! Semper Fedilis was born. Semper Fidelis means 'Always Faithful', or 'Always Loyal'.This used to be named "Semper Fidelis", but I changed it to "Fide et Amor," Which means 'Faithfully and Lovingly.' I thought it fit better. Enjoy, and don't expect me to update too much, because I'm the type of person that procrastinates. A lot. Feel free to review, even say some nasty stuff about this story. I'll need the help, it'll improve my writing.**

_That boy is trouble_

_Is He with me all for the fame?  
Or is he with me cause Im a name?  
Or does he love me with all of his heart?  
Or is he acting and just playing a part?  
(playing a part)_

_Is it 'cause I'm on the radio_  
_Or is it 'cause I rock the show_  
_Maybe 'cause I'm on teen magazine_  
_And it's something he've never seen_  
_Is it 'cause I'm on TV?_  
_Or is it because he loves the scene_

_-That boy is trouble, Adriiana._

* * *

_Go back and read A/N please._

I walk down the hall, trying to look for my gov class. I wander around aimlessly, turning down random halls every now and then.

_103..104..105. 105! Aha! I found you._

Name's Katniss Everdeen. Lived on this planet for seventeen years, eighteen in exactly sixteen days. I'm a singer, appeared on the cover of one of the most popular teen magazines out there, I'm currently the 'It Girl', my songs have been playing nonstop on the radio every day, I appeared on television a lot recently, and I shot a movie that won four awards so far. No, I'm not one of those Hollywood gossip chicks, I didn't let fame and fortune get in my head. I've been homeschooled all my life, until my father decided that I should get away from Hollywood and go to a public highschool, to have more of a.._normal_ life.

I head in, and stand in front of all my fellow students. "Kids, this is our new suprise student I was just talking about, Katniss Everdeen!" I hear some gasps, and some 'Oh my god!'s. I notice a certain blonde boy with icy blue eyes looking bored, but I can see right through it. He's obviously putting on a mask,because when I make eye contact with him, there's amusement written all over in his eyes. He smirks, and I scowl, and look away. The teacher pauses for everyone to quiet down before he continues. "Everyone please give her a warm welcome."

_Wow, dad! I'll certainy fit in and have a normal life by going to highschool, because hey, I'm Katniss fucking Everdeen!,_ I think.(Note_ the obvious sarcasm.)_

I head off to the only seat left in the back, that's apparently to my left is the blonde boy. I settle down in my seat. He turns and stares at me. After two minutes, I get uncomfortable and shift in my seat. He notices and smirks, before taking out a peice of paper, ripping off the corner, and writing something down on it, and passes it to me.

_How bout lunch with me today, It Girl?_

I look at him, suspicious, and look into his eyes to see if he's serious or not. Making sure he's still looking at me, I crumple up the paper, and throw it into a trash can only three feet away from me. I turn around and smirk at him while crossing my arms and leaning back on my chair. He looks suprised at first, but then it's gone as quickly as it came, and is replaced by a smirk.

I look to my right, and see a blonde chick with way too much make up, and looks like the type of girl to get wasted at a party, and then hook up with a random dude.

* * *

Earlier than I expected, lunch comes, and I find myself sitting down alone at one of the tables with my lunch I bought. Here, lunch times are separated. freshmans first, sophomores next, then juniors, and finally, seniors. As I'm lost in my thoughts, a small girl, around seventeen with black hair and green eyes comes and stands next to my table.

"Mind if I join you?" I nod and she sits down in front of me. "So, It girl, huh? I'm Clove." She sticks her hand out, and I shake it.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I know who you are, Katniss. Everyone does. So, what are you doing here at Panem high, when you could be out at a rich restaurant with a hot celebrity dude?" I laugh at this, and reply.

"My dad wanted me to have more of a .. _normal_ teenage life, so he stuck me in this school. He thought I'd fit in here."

"_Normal?_ Dude, you're fucking Katniss Everdeen." I smile, and at that moment, I decide that I like her attitude. She's fiery, like me, and lethal, and hey, she understands me. We chit chat for a few more minutes until that blonde haired, blue eyed guy from my gov class comes and invites himself over at my table. He slides in next to me, and I scoot away all the way to the edge. He smirks, and scoots over next to me to the edge.

"Hey, It girl. How are you liking Panem High so far, eh?" He elbows me sides lightly.

"Look, cut the crap. We both know you don't care about what I think about 'Panem high so far'. What do you want?" I glare at him.

"Aw, Kat's so cute when she's mad. "

"Whatever."

"Okay, look, will you wear my jersey on Friday for the football ga-" He's cut off by that blonde chick from earlier coming up to me with all of her followers and taking a seat in front of me, pushing Clove out of the way, making Clove say, "Watch it, blondie."

She simply rolls her eyes at her, and returns her eyes to me. "Hey, Katniss Everdeen!Hey Cato!" She says in a way-too-sweet voice.

So_ that's_ what his name is. Cato."We were wondering if you ah, joined the cheerleading team with us? You know, having a celeb with us, cheering for our team, probably _will_ distract the opposing team and they'll lose! What do you say?"

"You mean use my fame for the school's own good? No thanks." I roll my eyes, and she and her little followers stalk off.

Cato smirks. "I like her, she's pretty cool." he says, pointing to me. Right immediately after,someone comes up behind me and cover my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" says a voice I've never heard before in all of my life.

"I have no idea, considering I'm new to this school, dipshit." I hear laughter, and the two hands are lifted off of my eyes. I see three boys, one tall and tan with bronze hair, another with blonde hair, blue eyes, and another with brown hair and eyes. I turn to Cato.

"Who are they?" I gesture to them using my head.

"These are my buds, Marvel, Peeta, and Finnick." They each strike a pose after Cato says their name. Marvel juts one hip out and rests his arm on it, and one arm behind his head. Peeta bends down a bit, and makes an 'o' with his mouth, and puts one hand slightly over it. Finnick flexes his muscles, takes his shirt off, and kisses his muscles passionately. I laugh, and they sit down next to me. This is going to be quite an interesting year.

* * *

**I have absolutely no idea where to go with this story, so please help me, any suggestions? Leave it in the reviews! Thanks, **

**- K , We Burn Brighter Together.**


	2. Giving him a run for his money

(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and giving me suggestions for the story. (: I really appreciate it! You guys are all amazing. Your reviews made me encouraged to update, haha.

**Miki Chan, (itwontletmeputyourname,lolol)** : Don't worry, Gale isn't forgotten. He'll come later in the story!(: Thanks!

**ChocolateSoda67 **: Thanks, I really appreciate it! I'll try to write more and update faster.

**Guest **:Thanks for suggesting! It really helped me write this chapter.

**Tigerlily-Cey** :Yes, I just love their attitudes! Thanks for reviewing!

**thepinkmartini** : Thanks! Haha, I love the posing part too!

**I am District 12's Diamond** : Thank you!

Okay guys, don't expect me to update_ this_ fast. _**This isn't normal of me!**_ I just came up with the idea from a suggestion from you-know-who-you-are, and decided to type it all down, so I won't be able to forget. You see, I can forget things _really_ easily. And to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot, you don't know how much it means to me. (: Thank you all for supporting me! Here's chapter two.

* * *

I get up early the next morning and throw on the first pair of clothes I can find. I end up wearing a sleveless blouse with lace collars and a think black ribbon in the middle,blue denim shorts,and ugg dakota chestnut slippers. Wouldn't really be my first choice, since I have P.E at some point in the day, but whatever. I'll just pack my sneakers in my bag or something. I get Haymitch, a "bodyguard" my dad hired for me, (Which I don't even understand, because I can take care of myself. I'm almost eighteen, for crying out loud!) drive me to school.

In the car, I scowl like crazy, just thinking about why my father would hire a bodyguard for me. Haymitch notices, and guffaws.

"Sweetheart, your ever present frown is a little troubling. You have about as much charm as a dead slug."**(A/N: Sorry,I just had to put in that line in from Swift's song.c': )** I stick my tongue out at him, which causes him to guffaw again, and eventually tear up. He drives up to the front of the school, and I get out and don't even bother to say goodbye to him.

As I walk up to the double doors that lead into the hallways, a hand shoots out and opens the door for me before I could. I look to see who opened the door for me is, and I see a guy with brown hair and eyes. I recall that his name is Marvel, one of the three guys from yesterday during lunch who were posing, and I almost laugh out loud at the memory. _Almost._

I scowl instead, though. "I have hands too, Marvel. I can open doors by myself." I walk off towards my locker, and I can feel that Marvel is following me, trying to catch up. I open up my locker, and get out my books. I look back, and find no sign of Marvel. I close the locker door, and jump and squeal when I find Marvel leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What the fuck?How did- Wha?"

"Why hello, Miss Kitty Kat Everdeen. How's your day so far, ma'am? " He asks, wiggling his eyebrows a bit, and I can't help but laugh. I decide to play a long.

"Oh, why Marvel, it's just spectacular! Thank you for asking !" I say, pressing a hand to my heart. We both laugh at how much I suck at acting like that, and we head off to class together, talking about how he, Peeta, and Finnick looked posing, occasionaly laughing at what the other says.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cato trailing along behind us, scowling, and with a dark look in his eyes. What's _his_ problem? I brush it off, thinking that I barely know him and that I shouldn't care.

Marvel and I split up and go sit in our seats, and Cato comes and sits down after a few seconds. We spend the entire period not speaking a word to each other. No notes or anything. He doesn't even glance at me once. Makes me wonder if he's on his man period or something.

The bell sounds, singaling the end of the period. I head to the locker rooms and change into my P.E. uniform. They gave me a dark gray v-neck shirt, and light gray sweat shorts, that are way too short for my liking. I pull out my black nike shoes from my bag. I'm actually suprised the uniform matches my shoes, not that I care.

Apparently this shirt is slightly see through.. and I really didn't think of bringing a tank top in case it was see through. Good thing my top undergarment is black, so it won't stick out like a sore thumb if it was white, though it's still slightly noticeable I think.

I walk out to the gym to see that most of the others are already out here. I feel someone staring at me, and turn around to see Finnick and Marvel staring at my chest. So I guess it really is that noticeable. I also see Cato glare at them. If looks could kill...

I make a mental note to stuff a tanktop in my bag for P.E in the future. The coach blows a whistle.

"Okay everyone, gather around, gather around." We make a circle around him, waiting for him to explain what we're supposed to be doing. " Today, you all are going to run thirteen laps around the gym. Go." He blows the whistle again, and we're off.

At first, Cato is leading, but that won't be for long. This is how I'll prove to everyone that I shouldn't be underestimated. That I'm not one of those girls who prance around in only heels and dresses all the time and walks as slow as a slug. One of those girls who can't do anything sports related.

I push myself to run faster, and I somehow end up running right next to Cato, competing for the lead. He smirks.

"Didn't think Miss. Hollywood would catch up."

I scowl, and run even faster, pushing myself into the lead. Ha. I lead for a few seconds, but somehow Cato catches up, and we tie. What the hell? Is he some kind of magical fairy or something? How did that happen? Whatever. I'll give him a run for his money again next time.

Cato and I stand there trying to catch our breath while we wait for the others to finish. When they do, the coach declares that we're going to be practicing archery for the rest of the week. Archery, eh? I smirk deviously. I'm certain I can beat him at this.

I walk off and grab a bow and quiver of arrows. I sling the quiver of arrows behind my back.I place my body perpendicular to the target and shooting line, and place my feet shoulder-width apart so that my two feet form a straight line pointing towards the target. I close my left eye, hold the bow in my left hand, and pull the bowstring back with my right hand. I aim, and release.

_THUNK!_

Bullseye. I turn around to see the other students stare at me. Some in amazement, some in envy, and even some look scared. I shrug, and reposition myself again.

_THUNK!_

Bullseye, again, and again, and again, and again. I get a bullseye everytime. I turn around when I feel his eyes on me. I look at his target, and he's hit only the outer ring so far. I smirk, and he just simply scowls.

* * *

The bell rings for lunch, and again, I find myself sitting down with Clove. Only this time, she brought along two of her friends. Annora, who looks like a fox, she even has red hair, and Annie, who looks like she's a bit loony and out of it.

Clove introduces me to them, and we talk and get to know each other. I learn that Annora is seventeen, and Annie is eighteen, and is also the girlfriend of Finnick. I'm actually surprised, since he flirts to half of the junior and senior girls here. We be quiet and try to finish our food the last five mintues of lunch, when Clove speaks up.

"So do you guys want to go to the new club downtown tomorrow?" Annora and Annie agree, while I'm left thinking about it. I'll just have Haymitch take Prim and her new friends from school and take her shopping with them or whatever.

"I'm in," I finally say after contemplating about it.

The school day ends quickly and I go home and collapse on my bed, thinking of what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Let it rain

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts,story favorites, author alerts,and author favorites! I really appreciate it! To thank you guys, here's chapter three!**

_From the first day I met ya_

_I notice your style_

_Had that B-boy swagger_

_Not one of the crowd  
And you talked like you knew me_

_Kept coming around_

_And I fell for ya, yeah  
Then as time kept going_

_I notice some things_

_Said our love kept growing_

_Wanted to run away_

_'Cause the situation's in the past_

_Love never really last_

_Memories just had a hold of me_

_But I had to let go of the pain_

_Let love rain down on me  
'Cause you helped me open up my eyes_

_Show me things I could never see_

_-Let it rain, Jojo._

* * *

I shower,put my hair into soft loose curls and search my closet for something to wear. I look at the clock.

_10:43_ _PM_. _I'm going to be late! I'm supposed to be there at 11 ! Hurry your ass up, Katniss! Hurry!_

I hope a lot of people won't be flocking me there. At times like those, I wish I_ wasn't_ Katniss Everdeen.

I pick out a white bandeau dress with a gold zipper on the front going down the center, and nude leather pumps, not really caring what I look like, and throw it on. I run downstairs and get in the limo Haymitch is going to be driving. I sit down on the leather couch in the limo.

"Haymitch, could you drive fast? I'm sort of late right now." He grunts and speeds off.

I check my watch again after we arrive. _10:58._ _Two minutes to spare! Ha! Take that._

Haymitch pulls up, and I get out. Just as I expected, there are crazed fans screaming out my name. I spot Annie,Clove, and Annora in the crowd of screaming fans, since they're not jumping up and down like the rest are. I go up to them, pull them out of line, and drag them to the front with me. They let me in first, and then Annora,Annie,and Clove.

Just as we're sitting down, a familiar face comes up to me. He has the same hair color and eye color as me.

"Gale!" I scream, tackling him in a hug. I pull back and look him in the eyes. "Where have you been? Long time no see." I get out of his arms, and Annie,Annora,and Clove come up to me.

"Katniss? You know Gale Hawthorne?" asks Annora.

"Of course. We shot a movie together, remember?" I smile.

Gale Hawthorne is my childhood friend. He and I have been joined at the hip for years, and we got discovered by music producers together. Our fathers were bestfriends, and still are. Every time they sang, I swear, all the birds would fall silent and listen.

We move to the table we reserved and all sit down. There are five of us..but nine chairs..? I look suspiciously at Annie. She was the one who reserved the table for us. "Annie.." I narrow my eyes. She just smiles deviously.

"Don't worry, Kat," Is all she says before a waitress comes by. I order all of us some Romanée Conti wine. After Gale and I combine money and pay, the girls look at us wide-eyed. Gale looks confused and asks, "What? Do I have anything on my face?"

Clove finally speaks up. "Dude..one of those bottles cost around 124,000 bucks.." Gale and I turn our heads to each other and shrug.

Gale waved Clove off. "It's nothing. Katniss and I split the price up, so we each payed about only 62,000, which is nothing."

As we drink, I see Peeta,Finnick,Cato,and Marvel come and sit down. I spit the wine out in suprise and it goes all over Cato's face and suit. Hey, _his_ fault for sitting right next to me. I turn to Annie.

"What are they doing here?" I say, pointing to them. Annie doesn't get a chance to reply, because Cato licks his cheek full of wine that has been in my mouth.

"Yum. Romanée Conti, right? Now I wonder who payed for that.." he says, while tapping his chin and staring at Gale and I.

"Ew.." I say, inching away from him, but unfortunately, he decides that it'll be fun to crush me in a hug, pulling me close to his wine soaked dress shirt and coat. He moans when he feel my chest against his. At that moment, I try to pull away, but I'm no match for him. I squirm and squirm, but I accidentally brush my lower region to his along the way, and he moans even louder. He sees the puzzled look on my face."Hey, not my fault I have a penis."

I see a flash,and thinking it might be paparazzi, I turn around, and see no one there. It could've been that the paparazzi ran away already, or the wine is getting to my head. I ignore it, and try to get out from his grasp. I try to figure out a way for him to let go of me, when finally, I think of one. I'll pretend that I can't breathe because of his tight arms around my waist. I hold my breath, so my face can go red, making it more realistic, cause hey, Cato's really not_ that_ dumb.

Right?

"Can't..breathe..Cato..Let...Go," I say. And my strategy works, 'cause he lets go of me in an instant. Instead of pretending to try to catch my breath, I just sit down and drink, smirking at him.

"You tricked me!" he says, pointing a finger at me.

"Pshh..I have no... idea what .. you-you're talking a-about." I say, laughing in between my sentences. I stop, and try to catch my breath. I look up at him, and he has the darkest scowl on his face. Seeing that makes me guffaw and slap my knee. _Oh god, I'm turning into Haymitch..Dear god please help me._

I look back up at him, and decide to run away from him. He chases me all the way up the stage, and tackles me to the huge stage floor that's in front of the whole club, while I'm still laughing my ass off. I see another flash go off, but I decide to ignore it. I look up to his face, and instead of seeing a scowl, I see a genuine smile. It's then that I notice our intimate position. He's straddling me, his hands on my waist, and my legs are wrapped around his waist, my arms around his shoulders.

I blush, and try to move away, but for some reason, I can't tell myself to do so. Then, I unconciously run my hand through his blonde hair, while he takes my cheek in his huge and warm hands and caresses it soothingly. It feels so natural, I can't tell myself to stop. I then suprise myself by leaning in and pressing my lips to his.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy guys.. c': but..voila! The moment you've all been waiting for!-clapclapclap-**

**Review, please! I will be a happy little writer If I get to fifty this week. (:**

**Oh yeah, and please vote on my poll on my profile for the second pairing for this story!**

**-K, We Bun Brighter Together.**


	4. One chance

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reviewing, all of them made me smile! Every single review makes my day better, so thanks! **

**I don't own anything but the idea. Here's chapter four, enjoy!**

_Tossin' and turnin'  
Losin' hours everyday  
I keep yearnin'  
For a love that went away  
Cause, I can't fall asleep without you  
And I can dream no dream without you  
And it's a nightmare just to lay awake_

_I need one more night , one more night._  
_And in the mornin' if you don't love me, darling_  
_I won't fight_  
_Just give me one more night_  
_To make it right_  
_And in the mornin' if you don't love me darling_  
_I won't fight_  
_Give me one more night_  
_To prove my love_

_- One more night, Jordan Knight._

* * *

His warm, soft lips tastes of honey and cinnamon. He slides his tongue over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth, granting him access. We fight for dominance, and after twenty seconds, I give up.

I pull away, realising that we're still on the stage, and every person in this whole place has just seen me kiss Cato Hadley. Embarassed and not ready for a relationship, I blush furiously and rush off the stage and back to our table, where everyone had a shit eating grin on their face, and Gale is wiggling his eyebrows like a crazy maniac. I frown, and take a seat. Cato comes seconds later and takes his seat next to me, like last time.

He tries to catch my eye, but I won't allow it. I don't want to fall in love.

**_I won't._**

We all continue to drink our hearts out. At one in the morning, we call it a night and I call Haymitch to pull up the limo, (Which is more of a twenty-four passenger party bus, but whatever,) and we all stumble in and collapse on the leather couches. We decided that they would be crashing at my place for the night, since they're too drunk to think straight and tell Haymitch where they live.

Later on, I find myself changing into a thin t-shirt and underwear. I point Annie, Clove, and Annora to the room to my right, and Peeta,Cato,Marvel,and Finnick to the room to my left. The rooms are connected, only separated by doors.

I plop down onto my bed, and my dreams are filled of Cato.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, and find Finnick in front of me, still sleeping. I close my eyes again.

Wait. Finnick? My eyes shoot open again, and I let out an ear piercing scream. How did he get here..?

I jump out of the bed, while Finnick just simply opens his eyes,yawns, and stretches. He turns to lay on his back, still not noticing that I'm here or that none of the other guys are here, and he falls off the bed. He looks around, and spots me. He squints.

"Wait, wha? How did I get here?"

I just shake my head, and pull my t-shirt down to hide my underwear. I walk towards my closet to pick out clothes for the day. I grabbed a white and warm wool crew neck sweater, black leggings,and vintage knee high slouched leather boots. I went into the bathroom, place my clothes on the bathroom counter, and showered. I quickly threw on my clothes, and my hair is in soft waves, just below my shoulders.

I walked out to find Finnick and Annie making out on my bed.

"What the.." They don't acknowledge my presence, so I head down stairs to make some breakfast, only to find that Cato,Clove,Marvel, Peeta, and Annora are already seated, munching cereal, pancakes,eggs, bacon,fruit,toast, muffins, and yogurt. Haymitch must've made breakfast for them or something. I grab a bowl,and get some cereal,fruit, and yogurt.

I look around the table, and find that the only seat left is in between Peeta and Marvel. Eh, whatever. I head towards them and take a seat. I notice Cato give them each a glare. Boys are such weirdos.

"So,Kat, where are your parents?" asks Clove.

"My dad's on a business trip, and my mom's in Virginia visiting my aunt." I say while eating my cereal, not caring about manners.

We all finish our breakfast and place the dishes in the sink.

"We all decided that we want to stay here for the day, what do you say, Kat?" asks Marvel. I raise my eyebrows, wondering why they want to stay here, but agree anyway.

"Do you have any clothes we could change into?" Peeta asks, while others nod, thinking the same thing. I point to the tables where there are five tablets.

"You guys can order clothes on those tablets. They usually arrive in fifteen minutes." They nod, and stalk off towards the tablets. I go upstairs to look for my laptop, and bring it downstairs.

I open up the internet, and something catches my eye. It's pictures of Cato and I at the club last night. One is of him hugging me with a smile on, and you can't see my frowning face. Another is of him straddling me and my legs on his waist, where, again, you can only see his face, and not mine. I read the headline. 'Katniss Everdeen, star of 'The Hunger Games'**(A/N LOL,YES, I just had to, sorry.)** movie, hooking up with handsome mystery man at new club located downtown!'

I stare at the screen, eyes wide and mouth open. _So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw those flashes..I should've known._ After twenty minutes of reading the article, I hear the doorbell and go up to open the door. There are two boxes, probably filled with clothes, and on top of the boxes are magazines, with the pictures of Cato and I on the cover.

Cato and Marvel come in to help me with the boxes, and I show Cato the magazine.

"Look at what you did! If you didn't squeeze me to death, they wouldn't of gotten these pictures and think that I'm 'hooking up' with some '_handsome mystery man_'!" , I say, doing air quotes with my hands.

He just shrugs and brings the boxes to the table, clearly not caring. Everyone crowds around the boxes to retrieve their clothes.

"Do you mind if we go swimming in your pool?"asks Annora. Hm. So that's why they wanted clothes.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll come later."

They all run off into my back yard, and jump into the pool. I go upstairs to get my swim suit, to again, find Finnick and Annie making out. I shudder, and go change in the bathroom. I go downstairs out into my back yard where the pool is, and stand next to Cato. He turns to me.

"So Katniss, will you wear my jersey for the football game this upcoming Friday? It'll be embarrasing to not have a girlfriend, being the captain of the team.." He says, not looking at me. He instead looks at his toes, and I see the slightest tinge of scarlet on his cheeks.

"D'aww, did I just make Cato Hadley blush?" I ask, teasing him. He narrows his eyes, and I laugh. "Is that how you're asking me out? Hey, I'll wear the jersey, but we're just friends, okay?"

He nods, but I notice him slouch a little, and a little hint of sadness in his eyes, but it's gone as quickly as it came.

We stand there in silence for a few minutes, when he turns to me.

"Katniss, there's this one question I have for you that's been running around my mind for awhile..Why don't you open up, you know, let anyone but your little sister love you?" he asks, tilting his head to the right a little bit.

Now it's my turn to turn my eyes to my toes. "To tell you the truth, I've just been avoiding everything. Being in love means being happy, and I think I'm afraid of being happy because everytime I'm happy, something bad always happens.I just don't feel like I know myself very well right now, so how can I be sure about anything? Most of the time I feel so awkward, you know, like I don't belong in my own skin, I get frustrated at everything, I could just scream and there's no reason for it, I just hate myself. I don't know what I want in life. I don't know what I want_ right now_. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day, there won't be any more of me left. Everything that has ever caused a tear to trickle down my cheeks, I run away and hide from it. But now, everything is unwinding and finding its way back towards me," I say, thinking back to the kiss he and I shared yesterday. "And I don't know what to do. I just know that the pain I felt so long ago, it's hurting ten times more. I'm not saying I have nothing. I'm not saying I'm gone completely. It's just sometimes it's all a bit too much to handle. Sometimes I feel like it's too much. I'm not going to do anything stupid like love someone, because I know it will get better, it has to right?But for now, just for now, it hurts," I mumble.

I'm not sure if he heard me, but apparently he did, because he takes my hand in his warm ones.

"Don't be afraid to take chances or fall in love and, live in the moment because every second you spend angry or upset is a second of happiness you can never get back," he whispers to me." You're beautiful,strong, and independent. That will never change. Just believe in yourself, and you can get through anything. I know you can. Give me one chance, and I'll make everything better. I'll never leave you. Give me a chance to prove my love to you, to make it right. And if you still don't love me, then I won't fight,"

I look up at him, amazed at his words. I never knew someone like him would be able to say such things."Okay, I'll give you a chance," I say, and stand on my tippy toes, and kiss him on the cheek.

He's not so bad after all. I can trust him now, I know I can. _Cato is mine. I am his._

_Anything else is unthinkable._

* * *

**Yeah, that last italicized lines, I got from Catching Fire! **

**Yay! I think this is the longest chapter so far, lol. And yes, I got that little speech from Katniss on the internet. LOL, sorry.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! The only reason I'm updating daily, is because I'm coming up with new ideas every time I go to bed, **

**haha.**

**- K, We Burn Brighter Together.**


	5. Playing with Fire

**Short chapter, I'm sorry! Hey, atleast I'm updating okay. ASDFGHJKL, did I really break 50 reviews? omgrly. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Keep reviewing!**

_call me crazy that i like playing with fire  
even though i might get burned  
for the thrill, i live for this  
this crazy thing called us  
this game of love`s so cellular til you go  
til you go and hit the spot  
wouldn`t feel so good_

_sometimes love, yeah it hurts_  
_and it makes you feel so low_  
_i wouldn`t trade away these scars for nothing_  
_get your guns out, and fire away_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_fire away_

_dropping bombs over my heart_  
_knock me down, i get back up_  
_cause i live to see your face_  
_and i like how we fuss cause it gets me back in love with you_

_- Fire Away, Justin Garner._

* * *

Cato and I have been spending a lot of time together now a days, hanging out at either his or my house. We just lounge around and watch movies, stuff like that. I didn't mean to get so caught up,and now we're calling each other constantly. I'm no longer uncomfortable around him. I can say now, that I love him to pieces.

* * *

The football game comes fast, and now, here I am, sitting on bleachers wearing a black jersey with 'Hadley', and Cato's number on it. I keep my eyes on Cato, and hey, I must admit, he looks _hot in leggings._

I watch as he makes most of the goals, and finally, the scores are tied. It's anyone's game. Cato tackles a player from the opposing team that has the ball and he tries for a goal. There's silence for a second from everyone, and then everyone erupts into cheers.

"And Cato Hadley makes it! Everyone please congratulate our winners, the Mockingjays!" (A/N Yes, the Mockingjays. Creative huh?LOLOL,jkjk.)

I jump off the bleachers, and run towards Cato who's being lifted into the air by his fellow team members. He sees me coming towards him, and he gets off his team members' shoulders. I tackle him into the ground hard, and hug him.

"Woah, Kat,"he says, laughing. I smirk, as does he, and I kiss him full on the lips, knowing that all of his team mates are watching. It's our second kiss, but it feels like our first. Our lips feel like they fit perfectly together, like we're made for each other. He rolls over, so that he's on top.I pull away, and I see that Cato looks genuinely happy.

"Now can you please get off of me? You're so sweaty," I say, laughing.

"Fine, but after this," he says before kissing me on my cheek. He gets off me. "I'll meet you at the front of the school,"is all he says before walking back to his team. I walk to the front of the school, and see that some of his team mates are wiggling their eyebrows and slapping him on the back, congratulating him,"for getting Katniss Everdeen", or something like that. I roll my eyes, and walk faster.

As I'm turning around the corner to the front, I hear a really high pitched voice behind me. I turn around, not suprised to see Glimmer standing in front of me, arms crossed.

"Well, well,well. If it isn't the most untalented,ugliest,sluttiest bitch in my school," She says, slowly taking a step closer and closer to me with every word she lets out of her sickly plump lips. "Listen here, slut. I want you gone, out of this school by Monday. If you don't..you'll regret it later, darling."

I glare at her. "Please, if anyone's the 'most untalented, ugliest, sluttiest bitch', it's you. I'm not scared of you, I'll never be. What are you going to do, attack me with your lipstick and sharp eyeliner pencils? I'm so scared! Someone please help me!" I say, letting out a laugh.

"It's not you I'll harm. Cato though.. I can do something to him, anything I please," She says, smirking.

"Bitch please. You have nothing against him, and it's not like you can beat him up, or get someone else to."

"Oh,Katniss. Silly,silly, Katniss. That's where you're wrong," she says before tilting her head back slightly and letting out a slightly physcotic laugh.

Before I can ask her about what she means, Cato jogs to me, clean from his shower in the locker rooms.

He drives me home, and he spends the night. It's Friday anyways. He chooses a horror movie for us to watch, while I go make some popcorn and get some pillows and blankets. I come back, and I sit between his legs, and lean my back against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Halfway through the movie, I feel my eyes droop slowly and I fall asleep, thinking of what Glimmer has in store for Cato and I.

* * *

**So sorry, please don't kill me. -Hides behind rock.- (Nice hiding place, eh?) **

**-K, We Burn Brighter Together.**


	6. Meeting his family

**Hello, my lovelies. Enjoy this chapter, I think this one is my favorite. Cato's so cute in this, haha.**

* * *

"Pweaaaase?" He says in a childish voice, pouting.

"No," I simply respond. Cato's been bugging me for fifteen minutes, trying to coax me into meeting his parents. We just woke up,too. Doesn't he think that it's a bit too early in our relationship for such a thing?

He stomps his foot, and wails. "But why not? You're my girlfwend! You're going to hafta meet 'dem someetime!" He crawls over to me, and tries to sit in my lap, despite being bigger than me and heavier. He sits on my lap, and I fall on my back onto the couch, while he's just sitting there.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Only if yew pwomise to visit my pawents!" He says, still in his childish voice. Sure, it's adorable, but I just don't feel like meeting his parents today.

I sigh and give in. "Fine. Now get your heavy self off of me," He rolls off of me and lands on his back in the soft, fluffy carpeted floor.

"Now go change." He says, finally getting rid of that childish voice.

I huff, and head upstairs to shower and change. I grab a white and gray striped loose sweater with a pocket, black leggings, gray Ugg slippers, and one of Cato's coats that he left from other visits that is way too big for me, but I like it anyways.

I head downstairs, to find Cato already clean and dressed. We head to his truck that's parked in my garage, and we head to his house. Once we're there, I see that his house is big, almost as big as mine. He grabs my hand, and we walk to the door.

He knocks twice, and the door swings open, revealing a girl about fourteen years old, with blonde hair and green eyes, instead of blue like Cato's. Even though their eye color is different, I can easily tell that they're siblings. She takes one look at Cato, not noticing that I'm here, and pounces on him.

He laughs. "Hey Cassidy."

A boy about ten years old with auburn hair and blue eyes runs up to Cato and wraps his arms around Cato's leg.

"CAAAATOOOO!"

"Hey Caleb." He smiles warmly. Cassidy then notices me standing there, and screams.

"CATO!CAAATO, CATO. HOW DO YOU KNOW KATNISS EVERDEEN?_ THE_ KATNISS EVERDEEN? AHHH! IS THIS FOR REAL? IS SHE REALLY HERE? HOW DID YOU GUYS MEET?I NEED THE DETAILS,ALL OF IT!"

I laugh, and stick my hand out. She takes my hand in both of hers, and shakes frantically, a wide grin on her face. "What brings you here? Are you and Cato dating? Is Gale Hawthorne also here? When is your movie going in theaters? If you and Cato are dating, why are you with him instead of some other hot celebrity guy? How did you guys meet? I LOVEE YOUUU!" She squeals.

"To meet your parents, Yes, No, January third, because your big brother is better that all of the other 'hot celebrity guys', and ask him. I love you too?" I hear Cato laugh, and I smile at the sound.

I hear a deep, friendly male voice coming from inside. "Cato? Is that you?" A man that's in about his forties walks towards us, and he sees me first. He sticks his hand out. "Joel Hadley, nice to meet you," he says while I shake his warm and large hands. I smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

Cato steps forward. "Pa, this is Katniss, even though you already know, and she's my new girlfriend," he says proudly.

"You? _**Your** girlfriend_?" He bursts out into laughter.

Cato poses, turning to his side, and slowly running a hand down his torso.

"Hey, it's not hard to fall for a guy with godly looks and suave moves like me," **(A/N, I don't remember who's story that line belongs in, but if this is your line, please tell me! Full credits to that person, and if I'm not allowed to use it, please PM me so I can change it,no questions asked. Thanks!)**

He pauses, takes one look at Cato's pose, and again bursts out into laughter. After two minutes, he stops, breathing heavily, and wipes a tear.

"Come in, come in. Your mother's making breakfast."

We head inside, me holding Cato's hand, Cato holding both my and Cassidy's hand, and Cassidy holding Caleb's hand. We have to head in single file, since we're too big to all walk through the door together.

We sit down at a table, and we lay out plates,forks, and knives. A beautiful woman about thirty-eight years old with auburn hair and green eyes comes in, passing out pancakes and eggs. She sees me, and smiles brightly. "Hello, dear! I'm Delia, Cato's mother," she greets warmly.

"Katniss Everdeen, nice to meet you, ma'am." I say as politely as I can. She piles eggs and pancakes on everyone's plate, and we all dig in greedily. We tell them the story of how we met during breakfast, and they tell me stories about Cato while he was young.

"When he was six, he used to run around the house, butt naked, while I tried to chase him and give him a shower. Each and every time, he would slap his buttcheeks and then run in circles, sometimes even out in our front yard, where all the neighbors can see. He was adorable! I think I took some pictures, I'll be happy to show you later!" I choke on my eggs, trying to contain my laughter, while Cato blushes furiously.

"Mother!"

After breakfast, Cato's mom brings me upstairs and shows me some pictures of Cato. Two that catch my attention are: Cato bent down at the waist, sticking his tounge out and buttnaked. Another is Cato, sitting on the couch, hugging his teddy bear and sipping milk out from a bottle. He looks so innocent and cute, just like he does when he sleeps. Cato tells me that I also look adorable when I sleep, but I don't believe it. I drool, my mouth's slightly open, and my hair is a crazy mess. "Adorable", huh?

After that, Cato and I drive back to my house. I tell him about the picture his mother showed me, of him naked, and he blushed. His mother let me take home the one where he's sitting on the couch hugging his teddy bear, since they have two copies. I tuck it into my pocket, to put it into a frame tomorrow and place it on my night stand.

I don't regret today,

not at all.


End file.
